2-methoxyisobutylisonitrile is a key starting material in the preparation of Tc-99 m hexakis (2-methoxyisobutylisonitrile). The preparation of Tc-99 m hexakis (2-methoxyisobutylisonitrile) from 2-methoxyisobutylnitrile has been described by Angelberger, P.; Zbiral, E.; [Ber] OEFZS., 1987, 44. This cationic complex has been reported to be clinically useful as a myocardial perfusion agent by Mousa, S. A.; Maina, M.; Brown, B. A.; Williams, S. J., J. Nucl. Med., 1987, 28, 619 (Abstr.). Mousa, S. A.; Cooney, J. M.; Williams, S. J., J. Nucl. Med., 1987, 28, 620 (Abstr.). Taillefer, R.; Laflamme, L.; Dupras G.; Picard, M.; Phaneuf, D. C.; Leveille, J., Eur. Nucl. Med., 1988, 13 515. The synthesis of hexakis (alkyl isocyanide) and hexakis (arylisocyanide) complexes of technetium(I) have been reported by Abrams, M. J.; Davison, A.; Jones, A. G.; Costello, C. E.; Pang, H., Inorg. Chem., 1983, 22, 2798. Abrams, M. J.; Davison, A.; Brodack, J. W.; Jones, A. G.; Faggiani, R.; Lock, C. J. L., J. Labelled Compd. Radiopharm, 1982, 14, 1596.
The synthesis of various isocyanides have been reported by Weber, W. P.; Gokel, G.W.; Ugi, I. K., Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 1972, II, 530. Schuster, R. E.; Scott, J. E.; Casanova, J. Jr., "Organic Synthesis", Wiley; New York, Collect. Vol. V, 1973, 772-774.. Giselher, S.; Ugi, I., Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 1977, 16 259. Casanova, J. Jr.; Schuster, R. E.; Werner, N. D., J. Chem. Soc., 1963, 4280.